


you've been on my mind like a drug

by Bellakitse



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Michael and Alex use their words, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance, Use Your Words, guerinweek19, mgweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Isobel drags Michael and Max to Kyle Valenti's house for the party of the school year, Michael hates every second of it until he spots Alex in the crowd.Suddenly his night is looking up.





	you've been on my mind like a drug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beka1820](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka1820/gifts).

> DAY 1 of Michael Guerin Week 2019!
> 
> Fic prompt: Welcome to the Party
> 
> So this story and every story I post for Michael Week would not have happened without Beka cheering me on, or screaming when I bombarded her with ideas. You're the coolest soundboard for my crazy, thanks Love!

They park down the road from the isolated ranch house that is practically vibrating with the thumping music playing inside. It makes Michael flinch as they make their way out of Max's car and up to the house.

“This was a mistake,” he says to his siblings, eyeing all the cars around the house with contempt. He recognizes more than a few of the flashier, newer cars that belong to the _‘A’_ crowd. “Can’t we do something else for our birthdays?”

“No!” Isobel snaps at him, her eyes mean as she continues to walk ahead of them in pointy heels. “We went to that science expo like you wanted, and Max’s boring as hell poetry reading. I want to go to a party like the only normal one of us.”

“But it’s _Valenti’s_ party,” Michael all but whines, looking at Max for support; knowing his brother dislikes the guy too. Max makes a face but doesn’t do much more than that, having accepted his fate of having to socialize with the meatheads of their school.

Isobel stops and turns to look at them. “It’s the best party of the school year,” she starts, giving them a warning look, her mouth tight. “So, you two will not embarrass me,” she points at Max. “Or start trouble,” she turns to him. “You don’t like Kyle, that’s fine. Drink his beer, eat his food, and go find someone to make out in a corner with, got it?”

Michael waits a moment to agree, letting her sweat it out before giving her a begrudging nod of agreement. In return, she rolls her eyes at him and turns around, sure that they’ll follow her.

Michael makes another pained face when they make it inside. He knows it’s not possible, but it looks like the whole school is there and not just the seniors class. The volume of the music is so loud that he can’t make out the lyrics through the noise. Isobel spots her clique and without so much as a wave back at them disappears through the crowd to join them.

“So much for being together for our birthday,” he shouts in Max’s ear and gets a chuckle from his brother. He points towards a table in the corner with red solo cups and starts to make his way to it, Max following behind him. He reaches for two, passing one to Max.

“We should have put a time limit to this before Isobel disappeared,” he says, taking a sip of stale beer. “There is only so much torture I’m willing to put myself through, even for her.”

Max takes a mouthful of his drink, making a face. “It’s what she wanted, Michael, don’t complain so much.”

“It’s just so vapid,” Michael argues. “These people aren’t our friends.”

“To be fair, we don’t make it easy to be friends in the first place when it’s always just the three of us,” Max points out, and Michael doesn’t bother answering, hating when Max has a point.

Okay, so he prefers it when it’s just the three of them, sue him. He’s never felt comfortable around people. He’s painfully aware that he’s not like his peers and not just because he’s from a different planet. Even if he were from earth, he’d still be different.

He’s a foster kid, in ratty clothes with a huge brain and no mouth filter, he might as well have a bullseye on his back. He gets ready to tell Max all of this when he sees a pathetic lovesick look cross his face. He sighs resigned and turns to look in the direction Max is staring at, knowing what he’s going to find and -_yep_, Liz Ortecho straight ahead with Maria Deluca and a bored-looking Alex Manes.

_‘Well_, _maybe this party won’t be so horrible after all,’_ he thinks as he stares hard at Alex. Biting down on a grin when the dark-haired boy turns and catches his eye, raising an eyebrow when Michael doesn’t break his gaze.

Michael nods in the direction of an open door that leads to the back of the house and waits for a response, letting out a victorious smirk when Alex sends him a subtle nod after a moment of hesitation.

“I’m going to go take a piss,” he turns to Max, who continues to stare stupidly in the distance. “Are you going to be okay gawking at Liz Ortecho, or do you need a napkin to catch the drool?”

“I’m fine,” Max mumbles distracted, and Michael shakes his head, amused at how infatuated his geek brother is with the pretty Spanish girl.

“Okay buddy, you keep doing what you’re doing,” he says as he tracks Alex making his way out the back. He follows a couple of feet behind, letting people move around him. His focus is Alex’s snug black tee. He gets outside where it’s quieter and a whole lot emptier than the house, with just a kid or two lingering around. He spots Alex leaning against the side of the house at the far end of it, away from prying eyes.

“Alex Manes at a Kyle Valenti party will wonders never cease,” he says as he walks up to the boy, taking in the _‘I’m not okay’_ MCR shirt that is tight across his chest. His slim waist where a black studded belt hangs low with skinny black jeans ripped at the knees to finish the outfit. The guy is such an emo cliché but so ridiculously hot, with his eyeliner and black nails.

“I can say the same for you, Guerin,” Alex raises an eyebrow at him, and Michael has to curl his hands to keep from reaching out to touch him. “Liz and Maria dragged me here.”

Michael lets out an amused huff. “Same, Isobel wouldn’t take no for an answer until Max, and I caved.”

Alex shares his amused expression. “Don’t be best friends with girls; they bend you to their will.”

Michael shrugs. “It’s turning out okay. Max is in there gazing at Liz lovingly, his favorite hobby.”

Alex nods in agreement. “And you, Guerin?” he asks, something indescribable in his tone. “Are you getting anything out of being at the ‘rager of the year’?”

Michael doesn’t say anything; instead he stares at Alex’s face, his lips. He feels his pulse spike as he watches Alex run his tongue over his bottom lip, his ears catching the way Alex takes a sharp breath, and he looks away from Alex’s mouth to find wide eyes staring back at him.

“You can’t look at me like that,” Alex whispers.

“Like what?” he asks quietly, taking a step and then another, closing the gap between them until his front brushes against Alex’s. “How do I look at you?”

“You know how,” Alex complains. “Don’t play dumb.”

“Tell me,” Michael demands, his face closer to Alex, his skin tingles with anticipation. “Tell me.”

“You look at me like you know what I taste like,” Alex shoots back, his words sparking something inside Michael, and he flashes back to a month ago when they found themselves in the stalls of the Roswell public library. Strong hands holding on to his hair, the floor hard under his knees and an addictive taste on his tongue as he sucked Alex down. He remembers the look of bliss on Alex’s face as he swallowed around him and the pride he felt that he put that look on Alex’s face.

“I _do_ know what you taste like,” he whispers, hardening in his pants, letting Alex feel it as he presses him into the side of the house. He’s unable to keep his hands off Alex as the boy lets out a soft moan and puts them on his waist. “I think about it nonstop, the taste of you, the sounds you made. I’m obsessed, and all I want is to do it again, and again, and again.”

Alex lets out a low-pitched whine. His hands, twisting up Michael’s flannel shirt. “You can’t say things like that,” Alex answers, his body going against his protest as he pulls Michael even closer, rocking into him when Michael pushes a knee between his legs.

“Why not,” Michael challenges, giving him a feather-light kiss below his ear, his mouth against the shell of it as he asks again. “Why not, Alex?”

“We said it was a one-time thing,” Alex says breathlessly, as he tilts his head back to give Michael room to leave a trail of open mouth kisses.

“_You_ said it was a one-time thing,” Michael says, pulling back, he tries for a casual attitude, but even he can hear the hurt in his voice. Alex hears it too, and he pulls back to look at Michael, snapping out of his haze.

“You agreed,” Alex argues, now completely focused.

“What was I supposed to do?” Michael asks, pulling away, the mood dead. “I blow you; you give me a handjob and before we even pull our pants up, you tell me that I shouldn’t worry. That it doesn’t mean anything and that you won’t be catching feelings!” he finishes, now louder, angrier. The words have been echoing in his head since Alex uttered them.

“I was giving you an out!” Alex shouts back, not backing down. “Everyone knows you date girls, and then one day you corner me in the library, kiss me and next thing I know; we have our hands on each other’s dicks. I thought you were experimenting and I’m the only out guy at school,” Alex continues, his voice small, his arms going around himself. He looks so unsure and shy, so unlike school Alex, who wears his _‘fuck you world’_ as a part of his emo-punk aesthetics. “I didn’t need you to tell me it didn’t mean anything, so- “

“So you said it first,” Michael finishes for him, his anger gone and in its place, a tender affection that he’s never felt for anyone but his siblings and he’s filled with a need to pull Alex close and protect him from the world.

Not one for impulse control he does exactly that, he pulls a tense Alex close and holds him to his chest, his face tucked in his shoulder. He feels Alex slowly lose his tension, and soon the boy is hugging him back tightly. He holds him for a few minutes longer before pulling back to look at his face.

“Milkshakes and fries, tomorrow at the Crashdown,” he says, smiling when Alex gives him a confused look that clears to a surprised but hopeful expression.

“Are you asking me out, Guerin?” Alex asks, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Are you going to put me out of the misery you’ve had me for the last month and say yes, Manes?” he questions, his heart tripping all over itself when Alex nods at him, his eyes soft.

As he closes the space between their lips, he silently thanks Isobel for dragging him to this stupid party. Not that he’ll ever tell her verbally, no need for her smugness, he thinks. Which is the last thought he has because Alex does a twisty thing with his tongue and Michael stops thinking completely.

**Author's Note:**

> [bellakitse](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
